Mucho Más Allá del Universo Conocido
by ReinaNinja927
Summary: (Basado en TMNT 2012) ¿Cómo serían las cosas si las tortugas hubieran sido criadas en el espacio? ¿Si todo hubiera tenido origen ahí? ¿O cómo hubiera sido si tuvieran que lidiar con enemigos tanto humanos, como mutantes... o alienígenas?
1. Prólogo

**Yes, empecé otra historia xd Ya sé que estoy bastante ausente estos días, pero la tarea en el colegio me lo complica bastante ònó Aunque no me va tan mal, tengo un 6, dos 8 y seis 10 :3 aunque no tengo que aflojar, ya que tengo una previa y debo estudiar :"v**

**Descartando eso, esta historia va a ser como un "reemplazo" a Nuevos Amigos, porque es una especie de parodia, pero acá van a ser todos aliens y van a estar en el espacio. Todos fueron criados ahí, pero acá las tortugas son mutantes, no confundir xd**

**Hago estas aclaraciones porque se me da la gana y quiero ser profesional xd **

**TMNT no me pertenece.**

* * *

_"A veces es increíble cómo las cosas cambian tan drásticamente. Un momento puedes estar intentando comenzar una nueva vida, y al otro todo da un giro de 180 grados. Uno tan inesperado, que hasta se pensaría que es un cuento de ficción. _

_Yo desearía que en este caso lo fuera."_

**_Flashback_**

_Una figura encapuchada caminaba por las calles con un carrito de compras, donde había una caja y algunos objetos de metal. El rostro de la figura era casi imposible de ver debido a la oscuridad de la noche y la capucha puesta. Desde la caja en el carrito se escuchaban unos ruidos. La figura abrió la caja ligeramente y susurró dentro de ésta. _

_-Sean silenciosos. Escúchenme. Nunca sean oídos. Nunca sean vistos. -les advirtió cerrando la caja. _

_La figura iba a ir hacia el subterráneo. Parecía una buena idea para esconderse, luego de lo que acababa de pasar. Si no hubiera visto las sombras de unos hombres. Tan rápido como pudo empujó el carrito a un callejón. Una vez asegurado su escondite, se asomó, viendo a tres hombres idénticos en rostro y ropa, saliendo de las escaleras del subterráneo. Uno de ellos tenía un extraño aparato plateado y rosa en las manos. _

_"Desde hace ya varios días había intentado evadir a esos 'hombres'. En su momento no podía considerarlos de otra manera, hasta que los escuché hablar. Hablaban de una manera tan extraña..."_

_-Kraang tiene a todo Kraang re-escaneando el lugar. -dijo uno de los tres 'hombres'._

_-Kraang debería encontrar a los mutantes rápido. -habló el que tenía el aparato. Lo encendió, activando un escáner rosa, pero la figura encapuchada se escondió a tiempo. _

_No perdió ni un segundo y se alejó de ahí lo más que pudo, hasta llegar debajo de un puente de tren. Jadeó algo cansado, pero aliviado de haber evadido a esos 'hombres'. Revisó dentro de la caja, viendo a los pequeños seres dentro de ésta. Una sonrisa vaga se formó en sus labios. Aunque poco después se desvaneció al ver a una de ellos, acurrucada al borde de la caja en posición fetal. La pobrecita estaba enferma, y aunque pudo haberla dejado sola, no quería dejarla sufriendo. La mujer a la que amó alguna vez jamás se lo hubiera perdonado. _

_Ella era como la luz de la vida. Apreciaba toda vida existente. Consideraba todo muy valioso. Y honraría su memoria haciendo lo posible por ayudarla. _

_Apoyó el carrito contra una pared y se sentó contra éste, abrazando sus rodillas. _

_"Permanecer concentrado incluso cuando descansas te mantiene prevenido. Siempre hay calma antes de la tormenta. Siempre."_

_-Organismo mutante. -dijo una voz frente a él. Abrió los ojos y vio a 5 de esos hombres frente a él. Se puso de pie- Ven a lo que es conocido como silencioso. Ríndete, mutante. -apuntaron sus armas hacia él- Resistirse ante Kraang es inútil._

_Pudo haber hecho lo que le dijeron. Pero no estaba en sus planes morir. _

_-Eso lo veremos. -respondió, a lo que se ponía en pose de pelea. _

_Los 5 hombres estaban listos para disparar sus armas, pero a sorpresa de todos, un disparo naranja/amarillo le dio en la cabeza al líder. El encapuchado esperaba ver sangre, pero al contrario de eso, vio que tenía un esqueleto plateado, un cuerpo celeste y su piel era de goma. _

_-¿Qué? ¿Máquinas? -estaba más que confundido. Los otros 4 hombres voltearon y vieron al causante de ese disparo... O más bien causantes._

_Del otro lado de la calle se veían a unas criaturas extrañas, más extrañas que él mismo o los robots. _

_"Ahí fue cuando mi confusión creció. Ver a esas criaturas, que hasta ese momento pensaba que estaban extintos..."_

_Se trataban de dinosaurios antropomórficos. Eran triceratops gigantes, naranjas, con cuernos muy gruesos, ojos de verde azuloso brillante y trajes negros. Sus armas parecían ser de piedra._

_-Escuadrón Gamma, ¡avancen! -ordenó uno de ellos. Los otros dinosaurios hicieron caso y empezaron a dispararles tanto a los 'Kraang', como se hacían llamar ellos, como a él. Viendo que estaba en más problemas aún, tomó el carrito de compras y salió corriendo mientras empujaba. _

_Pero hacer eso fue lo mismo que quedarse ahí, ya que habían más de esos dinosaurios atacando gente con sus armas, encerrándolos en burbujas naranjas o disparándoles. No tuvo más opción que correr lo más lejos que pudo. A medida que corría, veía cómo la gente corría asustada de los dinosaurios, eran capturados o les disparaban. Era una total masacre..._

_Dando una vuelta a la esquina, chocó con algo... O más bien alguien. _

_Era uno de los dinosaurios. Éste lucía molesto al ver que había chocado con él, y sacó su arma de fuego. El encapuchado acercó su mano lentamente al carrito de compras, y antes de que el dinosaurio pudiese disparar, le lanzó una shuriken al cañón del arma, haciéndola explotar en la cara del dinosaurio, noqueándolo. Siguió corriendo con el carrito. _

_Llegó a otro callejón y se ocultó en las sombras. Necesitaba un mejor escondite, porque viendo las circunstancias en las que estaba ahora la ciudad, y probablemente el planeta, no podía estar a la vista por mucho tiempo. _

_"Tenía pocas esperanzas de escapar. Tenía miedo. Miedo al recordar la masacre que ocurrió en mi tierra natal, poco antes de perder... al amor de mi vida. Había tanto sufrimiento y muerte, que no podía imaginar qué hacer para escapar... Luego apareciste tú."_

_-Disculpe. -dijo una voz detrás de él. Se puso en guardia sacando una espada del carrito al voltear, pero de nuevo quedó confundido al ver... _

_... Un robot. En este caso era más bajo, blanco y con luces naranjas. _

_-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. Rápido, sígueme. -djo el robot. El encapuchado no sabía en quién confiar. Ya había tenido conflictos con los otros robots, y no podría saber si éste era hostil también o no. _

_¿Pero qué otra opción tenía?_

_Suspiró con pesadez, recordándose de darse a sí mismo un golpe en la cara si volvían a emboscarlo, y volviendo a empujar el carrito, siguió al robot. Éste se aseguraba de ser lo más cauteloso posible, a lo que la figura encapuchada le seguía el paso. Llegaron hasta un parque. Washington Square Park. Estaba totalmente vacío, casi como si de allá hasta la masacre en el resto de la ciudad no se viera nada. _

_-¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó el encapuchado. El robot tocó algo en el antebrazo de su cuerpo robótico, y se reveló, casi como si se hubiera estado camuflando todo este tiempo, una nave blanca. Se abrió una puerta hasta abajo, hasta tomar la forma de una rampa. El robot entró corriendo, pero se detuvo al ver que el encapuchado no lo seguía. _

_-¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Sube! -exclamó. El encapuchado sacudió la cabeza y subió empujando el carrito, y tan pronto entró, la puerta se cerró. Una vez ya dentro, se quitó la capucha, liberando su rostro. Era una rata._

_-¿Podrías reponderme ahora qué está pasando? -preguntó la rata. El robot volteó un poco la mirada y fue a su estación. _

_-Responderé tan pronto salgamos de aquí. -dijo, y desde el suelo de la estación del robot, subieron unas "puertas" que se cerraron alrededor suyo, dejando su cabeza a la vista._

_-¿Salir? -cuestionó la rata preocupado. La nave empezó a temblar en lo que se elevaba del suelo._

_-Te recomiendo que te sostengas de algo. -habló el robot. La rata tomó el carrito y lo sostuvo con fuerza, sosteniendose también de una estación secundaria._

_La nave despegó velozmente. La rata casi caía al suelo, pero supo sostenerse. Miró por el parabrisas de la nave, que daba hacia el cielo del espacio. Habían muchas, **muchísimas** naves. El robot puso ojos determinados e hizo todas las maniobras posibles para evadir los ataques de las naves. Los pequeños seres dentro del carrito se salieron por accidente de la caja por el movimiento, y al salir se pudo ver que los pequeños eran tortuguitas. Unas muy pequeñas._

_El robot accionó unos controles y la nave despegó con velocidad lejos de las naves invasoras, y por ende lejos de su alcance. _

_La rata se levantó algo cansado del suelo, pero el robot se acercó a ayudarlo._

_-¿Estás bien? -inquirió el robot, esperando que la rata no estuviera herido._

_-Sí... -volteó la vista, viendo a las tortuguita tiradas en el suelo. Cuatro de ellos no parecían estar muy mal, al contrario, gateaban curiosos por la nave, pero los ojos de la rata recalleron sobre la más pequeña. Preocupado corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo en sus manos. La pequeña estaba aún en posición fetal y con los labios apretados del dolor. La rata volvió a mirar al robot con miedo en sus ojos- Por favor, ¿crees poder ayudarla? Está gravemente enferma._

_El robot se acercó a la pequeña tortuga y la miró con cuidado. _

_-Creo tener algo para ayudarla. -caminó hacia una puerta deslizante y al pasar por ella, desapareció de su vista._

_Y la rata quedó sólo con las 5 tortuguitas._

_Suspiró y se frotó los ojos. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. _

_"Todo había ocurrido casi como en una película. Demasiado rápido como para procesarlo, y demasiada adrenalina. La única diferencia era que no se podía rebobinar, para volver al momento deseado."_

_Antes de que los pequeños se fueran a divagar por algún lado, la rata tomó a los 4 y los puso de vuelta en su caja, para que al menos no se lastimaran ni causarán problemas. Pero se quedó con la más pequeña en sus manos, mientras ésta se aferraba a su ropa. Acarició su cabecita._

_Poco tiempo después el robot volvió con una botella llena de un líquido amarillo en una mano. _

_-Ten. -se la entregó a la rata- Haz que beba una gota de eso. Cura cualquier cosa._

_Algo dubitativo, acercó la botella hacia la boca de la tortuga bebé. Ella apenas tenía los labios entre-abiertos, lo que le dio paso a la rata para darle una gota del líquido. Le devolvió la medicina al robot y contempló a la pequeña._

_-Tardará un rato en hacer efecto, pero se pondrá bien. -habló el robot a modo de consolación. La rata suspiró de alivio al saber que la pequeña con prontitud iba a mejorar. Al menos lo peor ya había pasado- ¿Te importa si pregunto cómo te llamas?_

_Ahí fue cuando la rata cayó en cuenta de que no se había presentado. Aunque con toda la conmoción no había tenido tiempo. Ahora era buen momento de mostrar que por lo menos tenía modales._

_-No, en lo absoluto. -contestó, para luego aclararse la garganta- Mi nombre es Hamato Yoshi._

_-Es un placer, Hamato Yoshi. -dijo el robot, haciendo una expresión de simpatía- Yo soy el profesor Zayton Honeycutt_.

**_Fin del flashback_**

-Y eso fue todo lo que sucedió. -dijo Yoshi, tomando una taza de té que Honeycutt le había ofrecido.

-Hmm... Ya veo... ¿No es la primera vez que viste a los Kraang, verdad? -intuyó el robot.

-No... Hace ya varias semanas los había visto y nos habían estado persiguiendo. -respondió con un suspiro cansado. Junto a él estaba la caja de televisión en donde las tortuguita estaban, sólo que ahora estaba la pequeña dormida mientras los otros 4 estaban curioseando por la nave.

Honeycutt se limitó a darle su simpatía silenciosa al palmearle el hombro. Luego a Yoshi le picó la duda.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste a mí? ¿De todas las personas que estaban en la Tierra, por qué nos elegiste a mí y a mis pequeños? -inclinó las orejas ante su pregunta. Honeycutt volteó un poco la mirada, pensando su respuesta, y luego volteó hacia la rata nuevamente.

-Pues.. Creo que me reflejé en ti. Aún sabiendo que tenías pocas probabilidades de salvarte, seguiste peleando. Y respeto a alguien así.

Por primera vez en toda la noche desde esa conmoción, Yoshi sonrió con honestidad.

* * *

Más tarde, Honeycutt le había dado a Yoshi y a las tortuguitas una habitación donde quedarse. Era totalmente blanca, aunque con luces naranjas en las paredes. Yoshi dejó a las 5 tortuguitas curiosear sin problemas, ya que sabía que no irían a ningún lado. Aunque la pequeña, a pesar de sentirse mejor, decidió quedarse junto a Yoshi y hacerle compañía. Siempre y cuando no causara problemas, aceptaba que ella se quedara.

Viendo que todo ya se había calmado un poco, Yoshi creyó que sería un buen momento para meditar y aclarar su mente. Se puso en posición de meditación y juntó sus manos.

-Sohm. -susurró, tratando de concentrarse... Pero no le duró mucho, ya que las 4 tortuguitas varones se dispusieron a escalar a la enorme rata. Yoshi suspiró con pesadez en lo que entrelazaba sus dedos- Parece que la meditación está fuera de cuestión para ustedes. -murmuró. Esuchó un mascar y bajó la mirada, viendo a uno de los pequeños mordiendo una salchicha italiana. El pequeño le ofreció un poco con una risita, y ante eso, Yoshi no pudo ocultar una suave carcajada- Gracias, joven tortuga. -puso un rostro pensativo y se frotó la barba- Supongo... que necesitan nombres apropiados.

Los pequeños lo miraron confundido, a lo que uno de ellos chupaba una bujía cual chupón. Yoshi se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió al carrito, donde había una caja con todas sus cosas. De adentro de ésta sacó un libro y volvió con los bebés.

-Cuando era niño, quería ser un artista. -se sentó frente a los cinco- Así que me parece apropiado nombrarlos a todos como a los maestros de mi periodo del arte favorito: el Renacimiento. -afirmó. Una de las tortuguitas aplaudió feliz, mientras que otra estiró su manito hacia el libro- Tal vez, en algún entonces... -Yoshi apoyó el libro en el suelo, dejando que los bebés se acercaran a ver- Ustedes crecerán para ser algo grande.

Los cuatro varones miraron los dibujos y biografías que más atención les había llamado y sonrieron. Yoshi hizo igual.

-Los llamaré... Donatello, -apuntó a uno, quien se rascó el mentón- Miguel Ángel, -el pequeño sacó la lengua- Raphael, -sonrió con soberbia- y Leonardo. -el último sonrió noblemente. Los bebés se veían felices, pero luego Yoshi se dio cuenta de que alguien faltaba... La pequeña.

Ella estaba sentada junto a él, agarrando su yukata. Yoshi la tomó en sus manos.

-No te angusties, pequeña. -le aseguró Yoshi, acariciando su rostro- Vamos a buscar un nombre para ti. -pasó las páginas del libro. La pequeña se veía algo indecisa. Luego, llegando a un artículo de Miguel Ángel, vio el nombre de una escultura:

**_"Venus de Milo"_**

-Venus de Milo... ¿te gusta? -preguntó, mirando a la pequeña. Ella sonrió y tomó el rostro de Yoshi. Él devolvió el gesto- Venus de Milo serás entonces.

Apagó una lámpara que tenía encendida, y luego de acariciar a una de las adormiladas tortuguitas en la barriga, los acomodó a todos en una caja de frutas con un colchón y una manta para que durmieran.

-Descansen ahora, mis tortugas... -dijo Yoshi, tapándolos con cuidado- Porque temo que no podremos eludir a nuestros cazadores y enemigos por mucho tiempo.

Y no sabía cuánta razón tenía. Esto era sólo el comienzo... de una gran aventura.

* * *

**Ya saben, review si quieren que siga y fav si les gustó el prólogo xD seguiré escribiendo durante las mañanas, ya que ahora tengo horario nocturno en el colegio. Probablemente las actualizaciones sean antes de las 12 del mediodía en Argentina. Los mantendré al tanto xd**


	2. Nuevo hogar

**Reina: No va ni un día y ya 5 reviews xd**

Angie-Angel Wolf: Me gustó, espero mas de esto plissss XD y mucho éxito en la escuela amiga mía, mucho éxito

**Reina: Pasé a quinto, es lo que importa xd **

Danny: Woooooooooooo el intro esta súper padre, no se porque me recordó tanto a los guardianes de la galaxia en principio donde Peter es secuestrado por Yondu y los devastadores y justo ahí fue cuando comenzó su aventura, tengo la sensación de que podría ser una historia basada en los guardianes solo que en esta versión Splinter y las tortugas fueron rescatadas por Fugitoid y ahora van a recorrer toda la galaxia derrotando tanto al Kraang como a los Triceratons.

Me gusto mucho como empezaste esta historia y no puedo esperar qué es lo que les depara a nuestros héroes amigos, enemigos, amor, aventura y más...

**Reina: Puede que me haya basado un poco en Guardianes de la Galaxia, pero sólo un poco xd **

MiloLM: Bello e interesante... ¡Es perfecto! Lo leeré con gusto nwn

**Reina: Y agradezco eso uwu necesito apoyo emocional ahora que llevo 2 meses sin ver a nadie más que a mi mamá... ¡extraño a mi papá y a mis amigas! :"v**

Chip Gaia: Muy buena idea basar una historia en una parte de la serie.

Será bastante interesante ver que sucede con Los Kraang y Los Triceratons en el transcurso de la historia así como la evolución de las tortugas así como su entrenamiento, sus ansias de aprender, la elección del líder entre otras cosas.  
Se avecina una buena aventura junto a las tortugas, Splinter y el profesor Zayton Honeycutt.  
Ansioso de ver como sigue la historia.  
¡Saludos!

**Reina: Espera a que lo desarrolle más xd **

Luisatatis: hola pues me ha gustado y mucho mas cuando te basaste en un capitulo que (creo) a la mayoría nos gusta...si a mi me gusto el capitulo; en algún momento debían ponerlos como bebés.

Saludos y espero continúes sin presiones (wow como rima, eh? jeje)

**Reina: Creo que a todos nos gustó Lone Rat and Cubs xd y en mi defensa por haber tardado, justo un día después de publicar esto, empecé mi primer animé, Boku no Hero Academia, y como que me hice otaku n.n me vi ya un par de animes y por eso me estanqué con las historias, pero por suerte escribí casi todas mis ideas en un cuaderno de inglés al cual le sobraron hojas xd**

* * *

_**15 años después...**_

En un dojo con tatamis en las paredes, estantes con armas y un árbol bonzai, habían 4 tortugas humanoides con pinta de ser adolescentes, dos enfrentadas a los otros dos.

El primero tenía máscara y ojos azules zafiros, su piel era un verde azulado. El segundo tenía los ojos marrones cobrizos y máscara morada, más alto que los demás de piel verde oliva con una brecha en los dientes. El tercero era un poco más bajo que el primero, de ojos verdes esmeralda y máscara roja, de piel verde selva y una ruptura en el lado izquierdo de su plastrón. El cuarto y último era el más bajito, de piel verde manzana con pecas, ojos celestes y máscara naranja, de cintas cortas.

Los cuatro se enfrentaban de a dos, con armas listas. El de azul tenía dos espadas, el de naranja, quien se enfrentaba a él, tenía dos nunchakus. El de azul frunció el entrecejo y corrió para atacarlo.

-Oh, sí, Miguel Ángel entró en acción. -dijo el de naranja, también corriendo hacia él, girando sus armas. El de azul atacó con su espada, pero Miguel Ángel esquivó con una voltereta, ahora poniendo sus armas bajo sus brazos- No sabes qué hacer. -se burló.

El de azul volvió a atacar con su espada, pero el pecoso esquivó cada ataque con más piruetas.

-Voy por aquí, por allá, puedo estar en cualquier lado. -esquivó la espada de nuevo- ¿Cómo detendrás lo que no puedes ver? -se preparó ahora para atacar él, pero el de azul frunció el ceño aún más profundamente y, apenas su hermano se acercó par atacar, cambió la espada de lugar y golpeó su estómago con el mango del arma.

El de naranja cayó al suelo adolorido y con cara de estar a nada de vomitar.

-¿Así, Mikey? -el de azul sonrió con auto-eficiencia.

-Muy buena, Leo. -dijo Miguel Ángel alzando un dedo. Leonardo había ganado.

Por otro lado, estaban los otros dos, el de morado tenía un bastón de madera largo el cual giraba como aspa de ventilador con gran habilidad y al terminar se puso en posición de ataque, mientras que el de rojo tenía un par de sais... guardados en su cinturón.

Tronó su cuello listo para pelear, aunque no parecía tener muchas ganas.

-Muy bien, Donnie, suelta tu bo y nadie saldrá lastimado. -le advirtió el oji-verde.

-Eso dijiste la última vez, Raph, y luego me lastimaste. -se quejó Donnie en lo que Raph hacía una pose de ataque con sus brazos.

-Sí, pero... menos de lo que hubiera podido. -se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, claro. -barrió el piso con su bastón queriendo derribarlo, pero su hermano lo esquivó justo a tiempo. Giró su bastón de nuevo tratando de atacar un par de veces mientras su hermano esquivaba, pero al dar un golpe se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía su arma.

Raphael sonrió con algo de maldad al tener el arma de su hermano en sus manos. Giró el bastón como lo hacía Donnie y lo partió en dos con su rodilla, mirando al más alto cual si fuera una presa indefensa. Donnie tragó en seco.

-¿Debí soltarlo?

-Debiste soltarlo.

Raph giró las dos mitades del bastón en sus manos y atacó a su hermano con éstos, quien después de algunos golpes, se rindió. La tortuga más baja soltó los palos y volteó una vez terminó, mirando a su hermano con espadas. Donnie se sentó junto a Mikey, quien le enseñó la lengua en forma de burla. Los dos ganadores se arrodillaron el uno frente al otro como ritual antes de pelear.

-_Onegai shimasu._ -dijo Leonardo en japonés.

-Lo que tú digas. -Raph se encogió de hombros en lo que ambos de ponían de pie, sacando sus armas.

Ambos pelearon con intensidad, las armas chocaban entre sí, y aunque parecía que Leonardo iba a ganar al tirar uno de los sais de Raphael lejos de su alcance, éste atacó a su hermano por la espalda al rodear su muñeca con su sai que aún tenía y darlo vuelta contra el suelo.

Leonardo se agarró el hombro adolorido.

-Buen intento. -dijo Raph.

-¡Ahora es nuestro turno! -gritó una voz femenina, sonaba a la de una niña.

-El escenario es todo tuyo, hermanita. -Raph se apartó del tatami del centro del dojo, dándole espacio a quien quiera que haya dicho eso.

Dos chicas tortuga se acercaron al centro, una más grande que la otra. La mayor tenía una máscara celeste como los varones, pero las cintas cual si fuera una trenza, sus ojos eran marrones cafés, su piel era un verde uva y era más bajita que Miguel Ángel... bueno, que todos los demás, considerando que Mikey era el más bajo.

-¿Lista, Howie? -preguntó la más alta, sacando sus armas, los cuales un par de uchiwas, que eran unos tessen con bordes afilados.

-Cuando quieras, Venus. -la más bajita respondió con unas tonfas en ambas manos.

La pequeña destacaba de sus hermanos al ser... bueno, pequeña, pero tenía otras características, como su piel verde grisácea, tener cabello negro largo y lacio hasta por encima de la cintura y ojos con heterocromía, el izquierdo azul zafiro y el derecho verde esmeralda, complementaba toda su apariencia con una bandana amarilla en la frente. Su apariencia decía que no tenía más de 10 años.

Venus sacó abrió sus armas y se puso en posición de pelea, Howie la imitó.

La pequeña saltó hacia la mayor, quien bloqueó sus ataques con precisión y por ahora no tenía intenciones de herirla. Venus lanzaba uno que otro ataque ofensivo, defendiéndose de los ataques de su hermana menor. Ambas peleaban con gracia y firmeza, hasta que en un momento, Howie le hizo una barrida de piernas a su hermana y la derribó.

-Ayy... de acuerdo, tú ganas ésta vez. -Venus se puso de pie con ayuda de Howie.

-¡Yame! -gritó una voz masculina.

Las seis tortugas se arrodillaron en línea, Leo a la derecha, seguido de Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Venus y Howie al final, haciendo una reverencia hasta la imponente figura dueña de la voz. Resulta que era Splinter, 15 años mayor. Se puso frente a sus estudiantes.

-Todos lo hicieron muy bien.

-Yo lo hice mejor. -dijo Raph, interrumpiendo a su sensei.

-Esto es para superación personal, Raphael, no para ver quién pierde o gana. -dijo Splinter, rodeándolos hasta quedar detrás de dicha tortuga.

-Lo sé, sensei... pero yo gané, y ellos perdieron. -cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza con orgullo, pero no contaba con que la enorme rata le hiciera un punto de presión en el cuello, causándole dolor- ¡Ayayay! ¡Aunque lo más importante es que dimos lo mejor! ¡Buen trabajo a todos! -respiró aliviado cuando su sensei lo soltó, quien soltó una risa leve.

-Además, yo también gané, Raph. -se quejó Howie.

-"Idimis yi timbién giní, Riph". -se burló Raph.

-Cattlyn, Raphael, ya basta. -los retó Yoshi. Todos quedaron callados- El entrenamiento fue un éxito, terminamos por hoy. -dio dos golpes al piso con su bastón.

Al hacer esto, el dojo desapareció como si de un holograma se tratase, dejando una habitación blanca y tecnológica.

-Oigan, ¿quién quiere cenar? -preguntó Mikey una vez los demás se pusieron de pie.

-No sé si aún es horario de la cena.

-_De hecho, Venus, es en 20 minutos._ -dijo una voz por el micrófono.

-Gracias, profesor. -agradeció la jovencita.

Splinter sonrió hacia sus hijos.

-Tienen libres sus 20 minutos, vayan a relajarse un poco.

* * *

Los 6 hermanos tortugas estaban en una enorme sala también blanca con unas pinturas modernas y coloridas de Honeycutt mientras se relajaban viendo la enorme televisión que tenían en frente... bueno, solo Leo, los demás estaban haciendo cualquier cosa menos ver la televisión, ya que pasaban Héroes Espaciales, el programa favorito de Leo, el cual a nadie le gustaba.

-Oigan, he estado pensando... -empezó Mikey, estando sentado de cabeza en el sofá.

-¿Y ese milagro? -preguntó Raph con sarcasmo leyendo una de sus revistas, a lo cual los demás se rieron.

-Hablo en serio. -se sentó firme.

-Okay, Mikey, escúpelo. -dijo Donnie, quitando su vista de un aparato que estaba retocando.

-Nuestro día de la mutación es en unos días y ya tendremos 15 años... ¿por qué no le preguntamos a sensei si podemos salir de la nave?

Los otros 5 hermanos se miraron entre sí y de nuevo al pecoso sin saber qué decir.

-Creo que porque todos sabemos que va a decir que no, Mikey. -el mayor de todos intentó disuadirlo a que no insista- Dice lo mismo todos los años.

-Chicos, por favor, llevamos en esta nave, ¿cuánto, todas nuestras vidas? No podemos estar siempre atrapados aquí dentro. -Mikey se puso de pie e hizo algunos gestos para enfatizar su punto.

-Creo que tiene razón. -habló Donnie.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No en ese sentido, si no que, ni modo que pasemos todas nuestras vidas aquí dentro... hasta yo me quedé sin artefactos que reparar. -puso su aparato junto a él.

-Si lo piensas bien... es cierto. -dijo Venus, acariciando su trenza como si la peinara.

-Yo también quiero salir de esta hojalata, no es justo que Sensei sea el único que sale al espacio todo el tiempo. -se quejó Raph ya poniendo completa atención a la charla- Pero dudo que este año acceda a dejarnos salir.

-Yo llevo menos tiempo aquí, ¡pero quiero saber lo que es estar fuera! -dijo Howie inflando las mejillas con ansias.

Leonardo consideró los puntos de vista de sus hermanos, y luego el suyo. Ya estaban grandes para quedarse todas sus vidas encerrados. Sabían manejarse solos cuando Splinter o Fugitoid **_-así lo apodó Mikey- _**no estaban. Además, ya iban a cumplir 15 años, ni modo que estuvieran en esa nave para siempre. Ya conocían cada tornillo de ese lugar, habían aprendido cómo funcionaban las cosas en los planetas foráneos, aunque nunca los hubieran visitado, sabían manejar dinero. Podrían hacerle frente a la vida si salían una vez.

El mayor suspiró.

-De acuerdo, hablaremos con Splinter de esto en la cena y trataremos de convencerlo de que nos deje salir. -afirmó con una sonrisa, a lo cual los demás celebraron.

* * *

Ya en la cena, la familia de 7 estaban sentados en una mesa rectangular blanca comiendo wok con ramen, ya que al haber sido criado en Japón, Yoshi disfrutaba de los platillos de su ciudad natal. Ya estaban a la mitad de la comida, todos cenando en silencio, hasta que Raph le dio a Leo un codazo para llamar su atención y así recuerde de lo que habían hablado hace rato.

El mayor de los hermanos, una vez terminado su plato, dejó los palillos con los que comía arriba del tazón y se aclaró la garganta.

-Sensei, hay algo que le queríamos preguntar. -empezó con cuidado. La rata abrió los ojos, pues los tenía cerrados al comer, y dirigió su vista al mayor.

-Claro, Leonardo, ¿qué necesitan? -preguntó con cordialidad.

-Bueno... queríamos saber si...

-¿Si podíamos salir de la nave, sensei? -lo interrumpió Mikey con impaciencia.

Splinter alzó las orejas con sorpresa y suspiró en lo que apoyaba su tazón de wok en la mesa, para luego entrelazar sus manos.

-Hijos míos, ya hablamos de esto...

-Sí, pero, sensei, nosotros...

-No habrá más discusiones. -interrumpió a Donnie- Ya me han hecho esa pregunta varias veces y varias veces les di la misma respuesta.

-Sensei, por favor... ¿No cree que estamos listos para salir? -preguntó ahora Raph. Splinter se frotó su fina barba.

-Sí.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Y no.

Los hermanos gruñeron y se quejaron.

-Detesto que haga eso. -suspiró Raph.

-Los seis se han vuelto poderosos, pero aún son jóvenes. Les falta madurez para manejar sus habilidades con sabiduría. -Splinter se levantó de la mesa, dispuesto a irse, dejando hasta ahí su conversación.

-Pero, sensei... ¿no es eso un... no? -preguntó Donnie confundido.

-Sí... y no. -volteó hacia todos- La sabiduría la da la experiencia. Y la experiencia se obtiene cometiendo errores.

-No entendí. -dijo Howie rascando su cabeza.

-Creo que se refiere a que para adquirir sabiduría tenemos que cometer errores... ¿Significa que podemos salir? -preguntó Donnie con esperanzas.

-No.

-¿Y sí?

-Dije no, Venus.

La joven de celeste suspiró triste.

-Sensei... -empezó Leo con cautela- sabemos que tratas de protegernos. Pero no podemos pasarnos la vida ocultándonos en esta nave por siempre.

Hamato Yoshi volteó ligeramente la mirada en lo que lo consideraba. Sus hijos ya no eran tan niños... al menos no todos, si excluíamos a Cattlyn, pero volviendo a lo principal, Splinter consideró el resultado de lo que pasaría al dejarlos salir. Hubiera considerado todo más tiempo, de no haberse distraído su concentración al ver a sus seis hijos arrodillados frente a él, todos haciendo ojitos de perrito mojado pidiendo que lo dejen entrar a la casa. Splinter suspiró, y estaba a nada de responder, pero...

-Creo tener una solución que todos aceptarán. -dijo Honeycutt entrando a la enorme sala blanca.

-¿De qué está hablando, profesor? -preguntó Leo confundido.

-Tal vez haya una forma en la que los seis puedan salir de la nave y Splinter pueda mantenerlos vigilados de que no tengan problemas. Tal vez hasta considere esto como un arreglo permanente.

-Muy bien, profesor, tiene nuestra atención. -Splinter dijo, cruzando sus brazos tras su espalda.

-Splinter elige un planeta y los 7 se mudarán ahí. Así aprenderán a vivir en un lugar desconocido y se adaptarán con más rapidez. Y a la vez, él podrá cuidarlos a todos. -hizo un gesto de cerrar los ojos alegremente en lo que juntaba sus manos.

La familia tomaron en cuenta lo que el robot les decía. Los chicos podrían salir y conocer el mundo y Splinter, al tenerlos vigilados, estaría más tranquilo. Parecía la idea perfecta.

-De acuerdo. -anunció la enorme rata- Ese plan suena justo.

-¡¿De veras?! -los hermanos estaban sorprendidos, en el buen sentido.

-Sí, siempre y cuando prometan que me harán caso y evitarán los problemas.

-¡Lo juramos, sensei!/¡De corazón!/¡No pasará nada!/¡Que me saquen el caparazón si pasa lo contrario! -dijeron los muchachos.

-Prometo que me aseguraré de tener cuidado, maestro Splinter. -dijo Venus, inclinando la cabeza respetuosamente. Howie corrió a abrazar a Splinter.

-¡Gracias, sensei! -dijo alegre. Splinter acarició su cabeza.

* * *

Más tarde, todos estaban en el centro de comando en lo que Fugitoid conducía la nave hacia la Vía Láctea. Al parecer Splinter quería un planeta de esa galaxia específicamente.

-Me pregunto qué encontraremos en el planeta que elija sensei. -dijo Mikey emocionado hacia su hermano de rojo, quien no le prestaba mucha atención.

-Siempre y cuando no tenga que pasar un mísero minuto más de lo necesario en esta nave, todo bien. -contestó Raph cruzado de brazos.

-Seguramente es... -la nave dio un frenón fuerte tirando a los demás de sus lugares.

-Zayton, ¿qué ha pasado? -preguntó Splinter una vez se puso de pie.

-Esta zona es monitoreada por los Triceratons, hay que tener cuidado. Incluso usar el salto taquiónico es arriesgarse a que nos descubran. Desde aquí tendremos que ir a velocidad normal. -explicó el robot.

La enorme rata se acercó al parabrisas de la nave, viendo desde lejos un planeta familiar y conocido.

-Hijos míos, vengan por favor. -llamó.

Los seis se levantaron de sus lugares y fueron hacia donde su padre los llamaba y vieron por la ventana. A un par de miles de millones de kilómetros de distancia se veía un cuerpo celeste mucho más grande que los primeros planetas del sistema solar, azul marino con manchas verdes.

-Wow, qué lugar más hermoso. -dijo Mikey pegando su cara al cristal cual si fuera niño en dulcería.

-¿Esa es la Tierra? -cuestionó Donnie, contemplando el planeta junto a su familia.

-Así es, Donatello. -respondió, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo de morado- Aquí es donde nos quedaremos.

* * *

**Ratas, debo dejar de publicar a la madrugada, son casi las tres de la mañana xd **


End file.
